Open My Eyes
by Iz and Cuddles
Summary: OS. La Grande Bataille était enfin terminée. Histoire d'un jeune homme errant dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie et d'une paire d'yeux gris et aveugles. Quand les Sentiments reculent devant le Devoir. Slash HPDM


Ceci est un one-shot, tiré d'une chanson du groupe The Rasmus.

Mon histoire met en scène une relation homosexuelle. Pour ceux que ça répugne, vous êtes prévenus.

Pour ceux qui ont lu "Tais-toi et Embrasse-moi" ou "Contre-nature", je peux vous dire que je remets ça. Et oui, encore un one-shot avec une relation Harry/Draco. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

**Auteure** : Elsyla

**Disclamer** : L'univers, les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling.

**Résumé** : La Grande Bataille était enfin terminée. Histoire d'un jeune homme errant dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie et d'une paire d'yeux gris et aveugles. Quand les sentiments reculent devant le devoir.

**Paring **: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Rating** : T

**Spoilers** : Tous les tomes parus.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————

« Ouvre-moi les yeux »

La Grande Bataille des Sorciers était terminée. Le camp du Bien avait triomphé des Forces des Ténèbres et toute la population sorcière moyenne était en liesse. Partout on célébrait les héros de ce jour de Grâce. Un était loué de partout. Il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, le Survivant, que personne n'avait vu depuis l'annonce de la mort de Lord Voldemort. Il n'était apparu ni dans les réceptions organisées en son honneur, ni pour la cérémonie de remise des Ordres de Merlin.

Ce jour-là, pourtant, il était sortit. On l'avait demandé au Ministère, pour témoigner contre quelques Mangemorts capturés après la Bataille. Il s'était donc rendu au Ministère en transplanant, pour arriver à l'Atrium. De là, il prit un ascenseur et descendit au niveau 2. Là étaient installés les quartiers des Aurors. Harry se présenta à un vieil Auror tout ridé qu'il l'emmena devant une porte.

« Ils sont dedans. » lui dit-il simplement.

Le Survivant le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna lentement, puis poussa la porte. Il se trouvait à présent au milieu d'un couloir. Devant lui s'étalaient les portes forgées des cellules. Il s'avança près de la première porte. Un homme brun s'y trouvait. Une chemise en lambeaux recouvrait ses maigres épaules. Il sembla sentir la présence d'Harry et ouvrit les yeux.

« Potter... Tue-moi, s'il-te-plaît... Au nom de la pitié Gyffondorienne qui te caractérise, tue-moi. »

Harry détourna le regard. Il avait reconnu le Mangemort qui avait assassiné Parvati Patil. Celui qui implorait sa pitié en ce moment n'en avait éprouvé aucune en tuant son amie lors de la Bataille. Parvati était morte d'un Sectumsempra. Lancé par cet homme dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom. Le jeune homme se contenta juste de marquer le mur à côté de la porte de la cellule d'une croix, puis s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Il s'arrêta devant la deuxième cellule. Dedans gisait Peter. Celui-ci était horriblement maigre. Il était appuyé contre le mur, caressant amoureusement sa main d'argent. Harry traça une deuxième croix sur le mur.

La troisième cellule était vide. On avait dessiné une épée sur un mur, avec la Marque des Ténèbres. Harry lut la phrase qui était inscrite en dessous.

_« Mort à Potter »_

Le jeune homme baissa ses yeux verts. Il répondit à la menace par un simple « Pourquoi ? » et continua son avancée dans le couloir.

En arrivant près de la quatrième cellule – vide elle aussi – il entendit une guitare. La mélodie était hésitante, éthérée. Pourtant, il s'en dégageait une formidable impression de chaleur.

Harry s'approcha de la cinquième cellule. Une femme s'y trouvait, la tête appuyée contre le mur, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle murmura d'une voix douce.

« Je ne suis heureuse que dans ces moments-là... »

Harry tourna la tête vers la cellule numéro six, d'où provenait la musique. Une voix se mit à chanter. Une voix d'homme, douce et légère.

_Fear is like a tree_

_That grows inside of me silently_

_And you could be my blood_

_And be a part of me secretly_

Harry s'approcha de la voix. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Pourtant, elle avait des accents familiers. Il s'assit contre le mur, fermant les yeux, se laissant emporter par la musique.

_I've lost a war_

_I've lost a fight_

_I've killed a man_

_Wasted a life_

Un sanglot déchira la voix de l'inconnu, tandis que la guitare continuait. Puis il reprit, sa voix montant dans les aigus, vibrante d'émotion.

_Open my eyes, let me see you_

_And blow this blinding darkness away_

_Open my eyes, let me find you_

_Give me a sign_

Harry se leva, et le regarda à travers les barreaux de la porte, s'y appuyant. L'homme était assis dans un coin, dans l'ombre. Ses mains fines grattaient les cordes de la guitare, leur sonorité s'alliant avec sa voix.

_Hate is like a ghost_

_That lives inside of me, I plead_

_For you to be my guide_

_To be the feeder of my need_

Harry essayait de le reconnaître, mais il ne voyait pas le moindre trait de son visage. Il voulut l'interrompre, lui demander son nom, mais il ne voulait pas interrompre la chanson de l'inconnu. Celui-ci reprit le refrain.

_I've lost a war_

_I've lost a fight_

_I've killed a man_

_Wasted a life_

Brusquement, l'homme se leva. Les yeux fermés, concentré sur sa guitare, il s'approcha d'Harry. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts le reconnu aussitôt.

_Open my eyes, let me see you_

_And blow this blinding darkness away_

_Open my eyes, let me find you_

_Give me a sign_

« Draco... » murmura-t-il. Celui-ci leva la tête, clignant des yeux. Ses iris gris transpercèrent Harry qui se rendit compte que l'ancien Serpentard était aveugle.

_Take my word and fold me in_

_Free the soul behind the sin_

_The endless dark will be the death of my senses_

Draco continuait sa chanson, appuyé contre la porte de fer, ses doigts s'envolant contre les cordes de la guitare. Il avait plongé ses yeux aveugles dans ceux de Harry.

_Take my heart and hold it in_

_Kill the beast under my skin_

_The endless dark will be the death of my senses_

Le Survivant recevait tous les mots de la chanson en plein cœur, comme s'ils lui étaient destinés. Il avança la main vers la joue de Draco, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

_Open my eyes, let me see you_

_And blow this blinding darkness away_

Draco murmurait à présent. Ses mains avaient lâché la guitare et agrippaient les barreaux de la porte, cherchant à attraper les mains d'Harry. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et avança ses mains vers celles de Draco. Les deux jeunes hommes se touchaient, se cherchaient à travers les barreaux de la porte. Harry fixait les prunelles trop claires du Serpentard, tandis que celui-ci continuait sa chanson, le corps secoué de sanglots.

_Open my eyes_

Harry se détacha du jeune homme. Ses yeux verts fixait les immenses lacs gris des yeux de Draco. Celui-ci pleurait, agrippé aux barreaux de la porte. Il avait fermé les yeux. Sa voix répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots.

_Open my eyes, let me see you_

_And blow this blinding darkness away_

Harry recula. Il ne voulait pas Le faire mourir. Il ne le voulait pas. Mais c'était impossible.

_Open my eyes_

Draco, se laissa glisser au sol, recroquevillé sur lui même. Il posa sa tête sur le sol poussiéreux. Harry ferma les yeux. Et marqua le mur d'une croix.

————————————————————————————————

Draco Malfoy reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur, sous les yeux de milliers de citoyens sorciers. Le Survivant n'y assista pas.

À ce jour personne n'a plus de nouvelles de lui. Certains le pensent mort, d'autres ont déclaré qu'il avait simplement refait sa vie.

Personne n'est allé explorer les grottes près de la Forêt Interdite. De là, on peut entendre parfois de légers accords de guitare s'élever dans le calme silence de la nuit.

Une voix s'y joint. C'est celle d'un jeune garçon aveugle aux cheveux noirs.

Il berce dans ses bras un corps inanimé aux yeux gris.

————————————————————————————————

Des commentaires?

Vous avez trouvé ça nul? bien? triste?

Je suis ouverte à tout ce que vous me direz.


End file.
